Population Architecture using Genomics and Epidemiology (PAGE) is an NHGRI&#8208;funded consortium that aims to examine the population architecture of complex traits, using broad and deep phenotype data from existing and ethnically diverse cohorts. Previously in Phase I (2008&#8208;2013), PAGE performed targeted genotyping of SNPs identified from genome&#8208;wide association studies (GWAS) in ~100,000 European and non&#8208;European descent populations and dense Metabochip genotyping in ~ 60,000 African American, Hispanic/Latino, Asian, and Native Hawaiian participants. The finer level of genotype resolution from Metabochip genotyping facilitated ethnic-specific fine mapping of a wide range of metabolic and cardiovascular traits.